1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining structure of resin molded bodies by means of a vibration welding method while applying a pressure to the pair of resin molded bodies in a state in which joining parts of the pair of resin molded bodies are butted into each other across a substantially entire area of the joining parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a generally known method of joining a pair of resin molded bodies is available a so-called vibration welding method, in which a vibration is applied to the resin molded bodies in a state in which joining parts of the pair of resin molded bodies are butted into each other and pressurized so that the pair of resin molded bodies are joined with each other.
However, it is a publicly known problem in joining the resin molded bodies with each other by means of the vibration welding method that it is quite difficult to obtain a reliable and superior joining strength across the entire joining parts due to a generally known difficulty in stably and favorably welding any section of the joining parts tilting relative to a direction in which the pressure is applied (tilting portion) in the case in which a shape of the resin molded bodies are complicated in such manner that the joining parts include not only a section vertical to the pressurizing direction (vertical portion) but also the aforementioned tilting portion.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2002-364469 and 2002-364471 disclose a method of welding a resin structure in which a sufficient increase of a joining strength of a tilting line section on a joining line is pursued in joining the resin molded bodies having a complicated shape.